


Fractured

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Watching the ice crack and shatter was like a stab to the chest.





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "Canon Era - while on patrol, A falls into a frozen stream. THUS ENSUES NECESSARY CUDDLING FOR WARMTH BETWEEN A AND B (AND C IF YOU WANT)"
> 
> I tweaked it a bit: I ended up using a lake rather than a stream. Hope that's okay, Nebby!!

Watching the ice crack and shatter was like a stab to the chest. Merlin couldn’t move. He was frozen to the spot as chainmail flashed in the afternoon sun before vanishing, plunging down into hidden depths with a splash that threatened to rip his heart out. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Not until Arthur started barking frantic orders and his men froze before a single step could be taken.

A wounded noise escaped Merlin.

And then he was running, barrelling through the arms that tried to stop him. He ignored the shouts of his name. He ignored the loud cracks of ice beneath him. Magic flooded through him. It burned in his veins as he threw himself into the frozen lake as Arthur and Lancelot scrambled after him frantically, shouting his name until both of them risked growing hoarse.

The world dimmed around him. Sound muffled seconds after the deafening splash of water in his ears. The cold of the water punched him in the chest and it was magic alone that kept him from succumbing, but terror filled him at the knowledge that Gwaine might not be so fortunate. His magic flared instinctively, flooding the shadows with light.

A glimmer of chainmail caught his attention in an instant.

Merlin retrieved Gwaine as fast as possible and hauled him to the surface. He coughed and spluttered even as rough hands seized him. Another set seized Gwaine. The pair of them were hauled out of the water and onto the ice together. Merlin batted their hands away; he didn’t care that Arthur was shocked at seeing him recover so fast. He didn’t care that a strangled noise escaped Arthur when he scrambled to his feet and threw Gwaine over his shoulder before darting across the ice like he’d been born to.

“Merlin!” Arthur hurried after him. He sounded terrified and incredulous at the same time. Merlin didn’t want to think about what that would mean for him in the future. “How is this even possible? You’re a beanpole!”

“We don’t have time for this.” Merlin didn’t look at him. He didn’t need to see his face to know the anger was building; a palpable tension affected the air around him as Merlin hastened toward the shore. “I’ll explain later.”

Arthur grabbed his arm forcefully, whirling him around between one heartbeat and the next. A cloud of anger hovered over his features. On another day, the sight would have cowed Merlin. But taking care of Gwaine was more important than whatever Arthur was thinking now.

Merlin ripped his arm free. The expression that came over his face was ugly; Arthur seemed to know he’d made a mistake as soon as he saw it. He retreated a step and raised his hands in surrender immediately, inclining his head with permission. Merlin turned away, his frame vibrating, and continued to the shore. He didn’t wait for the others to arrive before setting Gwaine down and starting a quick fire with the leaves and twigs strewn around the area. Quickly, almost impatiently, he tore his own frostbitten clothes off.

Arthur didn’t question it. But he did take off his cloak and set it on the ground. He gestured for the others to start doing the same as Merlin hastened to get Gwaine out of his drenched clothes and chainmail.

Merlin moved Gwaine over to the small heap of cloaks. He smiled with gratitude when Lancelot set the last cloak down over them with gentle hands and tucked them in. Merlin wrapped his arms around Gwaine and crushed himself against his back. He rubbed at cold flesh feverishly, his heart in his throat now. He ignored the crowd of knights hovering awkwardly, watching, concerned and uncertain.

Merlin didn’t care about them. Taking care of Gwaine was what mattered now.

His vision blurred moments before he buried his face against his bare shoulder. He tried to shuffle closer and tuned out the rest of the world. He focused on the faint rise and fall of a familiar chest and the twitch of strong muscles as warmth started seeping back into his limbs.

When twitches developed into shivering, Merlin knew Gwaine would recover. His lashes fluttered as magic flared inside him and the flames roared higher. A stronger wave of warmth washed over them. Merlin didn’t care what happened to him now: Gwaine was alive and that was all that mattered to him.

Gwaine would be fine.

The world was right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Artist sign-ups for the [Merlin Rarepair Winter Fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/post/180639861518/welcome-to-pendragons-and-companys-winter-in) are open, if anyone is interested in participating!


End file.
